Mor Khazgur
Mor Khazgur is a historically Orcish stronghold found deep within the Reach of the province of Skyrim. Mor Khazgur has been the epicenter of Orcish culture since the Merethic Era, but similar to the Kingdom of Orsinium, it has been sacked constantly by their neighbors. By game *Mor Khazgur (Skyrim) *Mor Khazgur (Online) Description Geography Mor Khazgur is situated along the northern border of the Reach, near the region of Haafingar in Skyrim, and somewhat close to the provincial border towards High Rock and Wrothgar. The entrance to the Khazgur stronghold is to the north, with a path leading into Haafingar and the western woodlands. In the middle of the stronghold is the Chieftain's Longhouse, where the local Orcs had lived in Mor Khazgur. All along the wooden walls were different towers that overlook the Reach countryside, and another overlooking the stronghold. Continuing the path in Mor Khazgur leads into the Orichalcum mineshaft, to which the Orcs used as their primary source of income. The entrance to the mine is located above and behind the Longhouse.This is a description of Mor Khazgur in , which is the more current (in terms of lore) rendition of the settlement. The original Mor Khazgur is largely unknown, with only the arena appearing in ESO. History Merethic Era The original Mor Khazgur was built during the Merethic Era, deep within the Druadach Mountains of the Reach. This city-state has preceded the original Orsinium by several years before the Orcs were driven out of Hammerfell. However, Mor Khazgur would be sacked by their neighbors countless times, re-surfacing ever single time only to be destroyed every single time. The history of Mor Khazgur is largely unknown, but it was a significant settlement, likely connecting the Orcs of Ancient Skyrim and the Orcs of the Wrothgarian Mountains.[https://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/26281 Dragon Bones and Update 17] Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, Mor Khazgur was abandoned by the Orcs and claimed by the Circle of Champions, an enclave of gladiators that utilized ruins throughout Tamriel as their personal battleground. Mor Khazgur had already been the sight of various battles during the Second Era, which prompted its abandonment. Many gladiators had traveled to the ruins of Mor Khazgur to partake in battles such as Capture the Flag and Deathmatches. This would remain for several years until the settlement was until abandoned, along with the Circle of Champions and the Battlegrounds.Events in Fourth Era During the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, Mor Khazgur had been ruled by Chief Larak, where the stronghold was primarily used to mine Orichalcum in the nearby mining site. With the Sack of Orsinium during the early fourth era, many Orcish Clans were forced to migrate to the east and south, where many clans established newer settlements. The Fourth Orsinium was built somewhere in Hammerfell, while other strongholds such as Largashbur and Dushnikh Yal were built in Skyrim. Mor Khazgur was rebuilt once again with the arrival of the Orcs, though it had lost the significance it had once held during the Merethic and Second Eras. The settlement had thrived amidst the Reach.Events in (Part 1, Chapter Six) Gallery Mor Khazgur (Promotional).jpg|Mor Khazgur circa 2E 583. Mor khazgur mine.png|The Orichalcum mine in Mor Khazgur. Gladiator's Quarters.png|The Circle of Champions have utilized ruins as a battleground. Appearances * * (Update 17) Notes es:Mor Khazgur Category:Cities in Skyrim Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations